


Come to me - Alec's plea ('I waited two nights')

by Sandpipersummer



Category: Maurice - Forster
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpipersummer/pseuds/Sandpipersummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book is canon. Maurice returns to London after the cricket match. Meanwhile, at the boathouse, Alec waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to me - Alec's plea ('I waited two nights')

Sir, come to me, Sir  
In the wild wood  
Where the pale moon glows  
And where the owl swoops low through broken boughs  
To catch the sleep-slow mouse in tough sharp claws.

Sir, come to me, Sir  
In the wild wood  
Where the soft breeze blows  
And where the hare lies still in gin-trap jaws  
To spread a crimson bloom on dew-soaked flowers.

Sir, come to me, Sir  
In the wild wood  
Where the cool stream flows  
And where the deer keeps watch with wide brown eyes  
To glimpse the morning's dawn and sunlight's rise.

Sir, come to me, Sir  
In the wild wood  
Where the oak tree grows  
And where the fox calls out 'neath sparkling stars  
To seek an answering cry from scented bowers.

Sir, come to me, Sir  
By the wild wood  
Where the time moves slow  
And where a man waits long these hope-filled hours  
To hold his dearest friend in safe, strong arms.


End file.
